


Home Run

by aburnishedthrone



Series: mazlek dating fun [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Baseball, Dating, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami and Joe attend a baseball game.





	Home Run

Their first baseball game of the season is a Mets game. Joe is disappointed that it’s not a Yankees game. But Rami had been given tickets to the Mets instead, so that’s where they end up on a Sunday afternoon. At least Rami agrees they’ll go to a Yankees game later on. Maybe in the summer.

Joe doesn’t plan to post anything on social media about the game. At least not until tomorrow or after the game ends. He doesn’t want fans trying to spot him and Rami in the crowd. 

This is one of their rare dates out in public. He wants to keep it as private as he can for as long as possible. He also just wants to enjoy the game. Watching his favorite sport with his favorite person in the world? There’s nothing he wants distracting him from that.

Their seats are pretty good. Along the third base line and not too far back. Joe has a Mets jersey on but he’s also wearing a Yankees shirt hidden underneath the other jersey. He’s determined to show team pride even if his favorite team isn’t playing.

Rami’s not wearing any team apparel. But he looks good in a hoodie, t-shirt and jeans. He pulls off casual better than anyone Joe knows.

“You’re looking good today,” he says. 

Rami looks at him with surprise. “Thanks, I think?”

“I’d kiss you right now but I know you hate PDAs.”

Rami rolls his eyes. “Better pay attention to the game in case a stray ball comes this way.”

Joe laughs. “Would you kiss me better if I got hit?”

“I’d call an ambulance first,” Rami says. “But, yeah, I guess I’d kiss you then.”

Joe laughs again and returns his focus to the game. 

He’s a more vocal fan than Rami is. Joe yells and cheers and complains even if this isn’t his favored team. He just really enjoys the sport. Rami definitely doesn’t yell. He only really starts to get into the game when Joe does. 

After the fourth inning ends, Joe goes off in search of snacks. Rami decides to stay in their seats. He’s still a little nervous that if he walks around too much people will notice him. Then they’ll want pictures. Neither of them want to spend the rest of the game taking pictures with fans.

But that doesn’t last too long. Unfortunately. But not surprisingly.

A couple of girls recognize him when he’s in the snack line and asks for a picture. They leave him alone after, but he’s pretty sure he catches them filming him as he puts in an order. There’s definitely some whispers when he orders four hot dogs and two beers. Joe can eat a lot, but there’s no way he can eat four hot dogs at once. 

“They’re not all for me!” he says to the girls. They burst into excited giggles. He smiles and makes his escape.

He does check over his shoulder to make sure they haven’t followed. He sighs in relief when he realizes they haven’t. They’re good fans.

Joe almost drops everything on his way back to the seats. He shoves the hot dogs at Rami once he gets to their row. Rami has sunglasses on and is ignoring anyone who looks over at him. 

“I think people know we’re here,” Joe says.

“Already?”

“They saw me buying all the hot dogs.”

Rami looks down at the hot dogs. Then back at Joe. “You made a joke about them, didn’t you?”

“No!” Joe insists. Then he gives him a guilty look. “I just defended my purchases. I had to tell them the hot dogs weren’t all for me.”

Rami shakes his head. But he’s smiling at Joe’s antics.

Joe wolfs down his hot dogs before Rami’s even finished one. But Rami’s already finished his beer while Joe’s is still mostly untouched. So he figures they’re even.

Joe’s just beginning to think that aside from the girls in the snack line they’ll get through the game unnoticed. And then there’s a sudden murmur from the people around them.

When he looks up, he sees that they’re on the jumbotron. “Oscar winning actor Rami Malek”, the caption says.

Joe pokes Rami in the side. Rami smiles a little awkwardly and waves at the camera. There’s a bunch of clapping around them.

Rami’s blushing when the camera finally moves away.

“I almost kissed you during that,” Joe says. “Just to make you even more embarrassed.”

He’s joking, of course. But Joe gets an opportunity later in the game. It’s during the seventh inning when the jumbotron displays the Kiss Cam.

“Oh no,” Rami says. He sounds worried.

“They won’t show us,” Joe says. He’s pretty certain about that.

And then the camera shows Rami. But Joe’s not the one shown next to him. Instead it’s the pretty woman sitting to Rami’s right.

“Oh, hell no. Not happening,” Joe says. He grabs Rami and pulls him in for a kiss. Rami’s startled but he kisses him back as if they were alone and not in public.

The crowd around them goes wild.

“Were you that jealous?” Rami asks. But there’s a smile on his face. So he can’t be that mad. Anyone who watched the Oscars or follows them on social media knows they’re together.

“Yes,” Joe says. He kisses Rami again for good measure. And so no one gets the wrong idea.

“So much for being private today,” Rami says.

Joe ends up taking a selfie of the two of them and posting it online by the end of the game. They’re as close as they can get with the seats between them. Rami’s arm is around Joe’s shoulder. They’re both smiling at the camera. The baseball field is behind them.

Joe goes ahead and posts it to Instagram. He’s already gotten a bunch of notifications after their Kiss Cam moment made it online so he figures there’s no harm in posting that they’re at the game.

“Made it onto the jumbotron TWICE. What a great date. But next time Rami better take me to a Yankees game!”

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a new series about Rami and Joe going on dates together which will probably include some AUs.
> 
> This Mazlek hole is getting deeper each day. Come join me please.


End file.
